The Perfect Life
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please


When people think of Stan Marsh, they think of him as a successful teacher with a gorgeous wife, two darling children with one on the way, their beautiful home with a white picket fence encasing it. At-least, that's what it looks like to the naked eye.

"Daddy, Daddy." little Nicolas yelled. As he sprinted into the living room, football in hand. Nick took after his father. Eyes, sports, and height. For being five, Nick was surpassing kids in his class, well on his way to being 6'3 when he entered High School. Stan rubbed his sons ebony locks, and fist bumped him.

"Hey there kiddo. What do you say we play a little one on one after you do your homework?"

"Awesome! I learned how to tackle. Coach says I can be as good as you someday!"

"That's great tiger! I'll show you some more easier moves when you finish homework. Where is Olivia and Mommy?" Stan asked his son.

"Mommy's playing dollies with Livi upstairs."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'm gonna go do Homework."

"Call me if you need help."

Stan smiled as he watched his son go down the hall. He walked up the long staircase to see his wife Wendy, and his two year old daughter Olivia. Seeing them play and laugh, made Stan thank god he was a good father.

"Hey you two!" Stan cooed as he picked his daughter up, squealing happily

"Da!" Wendy smiled kissing his cheek.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" asked the twenty two year old.

"The little ones kicking up a storm, honey." said Wendy, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Go rest, hon, I think Liv needs to sleep." Said Stan as his wife gratefully walked out of the room. The little ink haired girl's hazel eyes, inherited from her mother, winded in sadness as he put her down.

"No sweep, No sweep!"

"Yes sleep. It's naptime little one."

"No tire." argued the toddler. Another thing inherited from Wendy, stubbornness.

"Livi, pumpkin, if you go to bed, you can play football with Nicky and me, how does that sound?"

"Livi play ball?"

"Yes darling,"

"Livi kick?"

"Yes. Anything you want!" Olivia smiled and ran to her bed.

"Livi sweep now!" Stan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Love you."

"Love love, da!" Stan closed the door with a click. Walking to his and Wendy's room, he entered quietly.

"Did you put Liv down?" Wendy asked, startling Stan who was in the midst of taking off his tie.

"Yeah, she's playing football with Nick and me when she wakes up." Wendy frowned.

"Stan, you know I don't like her engaging in a sport that could severely hurt her."

"It's only for a few minutes." Stan smiled.

"Fine, you win, charmer."

"Of course." Stan replied cockily. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"So is Nick doing his homework?"

"Yes, I'm going to go check on him now, knowing him, he's probably out like a light."

"Sweetie, the basement pipes have been rattling again." Wendy replied, concerned.

"You didn't go down, did you?" Stan asked, his tone taking on a bit of anger. His light eyes turning sapphire.

"No. I never go down there Stan, you know my phobia."

"Are the kids ever down there?" Stan's tone was lightened, but his eyes were dark with anger.

"No hon. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just sleep my love. I'll take care of the pipes."

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams." Stan walked out of the room. His eyes hard, his face stoic. He walked down into the living room. Crossing a hall, into his son's room. Peeking in he saw his Nick asleep in his chair. Scooping him up gently trying to not wake him, put him into bed. Closing the door as quietly as he came in.

Walking down the basement, the creaking steps caught the breath of the eighteen year old. His glassy blue orbs looked up, a cocky demeanor. Laced with fear. Handcuffs to tight for his liking. His wrist and ankles bloodied by the weight of the metal on flesh, a gag situated in his mouth just right. Stan locked eyes coldly with his hostage.

"Well well well." Stan spits venomously.

Kenny McCormick stared back.

"Why are you making so much noise slave? Miss me?" he asked, walking up, removing the gag with a click of the lock. Walking to a cabinet, he pulled out a water bottle, mouthwash. and disinfectant. Kenny spit and coughed violently. His lip cut from the leather of his gag waring away.

"Drink." Stan said, holding the bottle to his lips. Then switching between mouthwash. The alcohol stinging his inner lip cuts, causing him to spit violently. Stan slapped him hard on the back, his nails digging into the layer of skin shielding the bones of his spine.

"Did I tell you to spit?"

"No Master." Kenny replied weakly. Stan smacked him.

"Then don't fucking spit." Kenny locked eyes with his captor with a cold glare, a secret enjoyment showing.

"You like that, don't you? You make noise, just so I'll come down and strike you. Is that it?"

"No, Sir." Kenny said licking his dry lips. His eyes glittering with lust and desire. Stan held him by his throat. Aggression showing.

"You're a filthy fucking liar." Stan said, working his hips against his blonde toy. Kenny moaned.

"I- Oh fuck." Kenny seethed.

"Look at my little blonde whore..you like that? Don't you, look at you, getting aroused for me. That's it, lose yourself." Stan coaxed kissing his temple.

"Oh god, Master."

"Tell me, tell me what you want. Speak slave, speak!" growled Stan.

"I want you to fuck me, please, fuck me. Use me. Make me cum. I'm your pretty fuck toy Master." at that moment Stan lost it. Releasing his cuffs, Kenny dropped as Stan slammed him against the wall. Placing the gag back in his mouth. The tip of his cock, leaking precum slamming into him, Kenny screamed.

"There we go, we can't wake the children." his body fit to Stan, his screams subsided into moans. He writhed underneath him

"Oh Kenny, you feel so much better then that bitch ever could. So tight and hot. Look at your big cock. God, I knew I chose you for a reason. Let yourself go baby, let go for me."

Kenny moaned loud, driving Stan to stroke him.

"Mmm look at you, your cock is driving me insane." he said stroking harder, he felt his balls tighten, as he shot hard into his toy, Kenny followed soon after. Stan pulled out slow. Kenny felt blood drip down his leg, as he re-shackled him to the pipes. Loosening the gag, Stan pulled it down, kissing the blonde hard on the mouth. Smacking him across the face.

"Make anymore noise, I'll fuck you until you can't breathe." Stan threatened, reapplying the gag tighter. Kenny nodded.

Stan walked back up the steps, locking the door. He smirked, an evil glint in his eyes. Oh yes, his life was quite perfect, quite perfect indeed...


End file.
